Harry Potter and The Virgin Fetish
by Qazqa5
Summary: Harry has left Hogwarts after the defeat of the dark lord. But Harry still wanted something. Something Ginny didn't have anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Virgin Fetish

Harry Potter, age 19, had an unusual fetish. He loved it more than anything else. Even his own wife. Virgins.

Harry enjoyed the first time he banged Ginny, and multiple times afterwards, but that just wasn't enough.

He wanted more. He craved more. Harry wanted tight virgin pussy. Harry despised pussies you can park a semi

truck into. He wanted pussies where he could barely fit a piece of paper. Harry would bang virgins all day

if he could, but work forbids it.

Harry decided it would be time for a new job, as a wizarding pimp. Harry went to the Ministry of Magic to

quit. "Sir, I do not want to continue my career as an Auror anymore" said Harry. "Why Harry?" Asked Gawain

Robards, head of the Auror office. "Because sir, I want to seek a new career. I have one in mind."

"What is it?" "Sir, I want to be a pimp. A hot and sexy pimp." Said Harry. "Oh come on Harry, why a pimp?"

"Because, Ginny just doesn't fulfill my needs anymore. Her pussy is to wide for me. I'm going for the

virgins now." Said Harry, with dignity.

"Harry, you realize a lot of witches are banged at Hogwarts because they changed the starting age to 18."

Said Gawain. "Did you hear what Filch did to Victoire Weasley? He raped her!" Harry could feel rage

building up in his body towards Filch. Harry had a rage boner. "I do not intend on raping the girls.

I just wanna fuck them if they wanna fuck." Said Harry, casually. "Well in the wizarding world, there is

no such thing as underage wizard...If you don't get caught." Said Gawain, winking at Harry.

"So, will you allow me to quit this job?" Asked Harry. "On one condition. Let me touch your

rage boner." Harry had no objection to this and allowed Gawain to do a few strokes. "Okay Harry,"

Said Gawain 2 minutes later, "I will now allow you to quit your job. If you ever want to come

back, I will allow you to return."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The pimp-machine

Harry returned home late that October evening. Harry decided if he would be a pimp, he would

need a pimp-machine. Harr first thought that a car would be fine, but he remembered, you can't

drive to Hogwarts. Harry sat throughout the night thinking of a new way to build his pimp-machine.

It dawned on him early the next morning, he would make one out of a racing broom. Harry made a

trip to Diagon Alley and got the first racing broom he ever had. The Nimbus 2000. Harry prefered

the old style brooms. The older brooms would work better than newer ones.

Harry spent a low amount of money on his broom and bought some wood at a local shop. He only

spent 25 Galleons in total. Harry spent the rest of the week building his pimp-machine.

Harry built it in the style of an old carriage. The broom was In the center, allowing someone

to ride it. Then built off the broom was a box. The Box was a black color, with a golden trim.

Harry also had room to fit a king size bed on the inside, along with a mirror, a trash can,

a sink, and a toilet. Harry only added the toilet for the kinky pissing chicks. Harry also

had a drawer filled with condoms, tampons, and pads. Another drawer with all kinds of sex

toys.

After a considerable amount of time building this machine, adding an overwhelming amount

of charms to it, the pimp-machine was ready to fly to Hogwarts. School of pussy.

Harry flew out to Hogwarts wih no troubles. Everyone was down in Hogsmeade buying Weasley

Products, and hanging at The Three Brooksticks. Harry was able to land on the Quidditch field

with no attention towards to him. Harry parked the car in the forbidden forest, where no one

would ever find it. He would take the children in a magical flight and bang them in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The first Virgin

Harry went into the castle and applied for assistance with Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He was granted permission easily. Harry spent rest of the day making a list of the chicks

he would bang. His list started with the first years going up to the 7th years.

After Harry spent a week at the school, he decided it was time to strike. Harry

found a little girl, no older than 18 and asked her if she wanted to hang out in private.

With him being very famous, the answer was no other than, "Yes." Harry led her to his

pimp-machine which he named, The Smasher. Harry flew The Smasher about 250 feet in the

air. Once up there, Harry put the brooms parking place and started making sexual

advances towards the girl. She did not object. "What is your name?" Asked Harry, seductivly.

"I'm Emily." Said the girl

"You are so hot baby," whispered Harry in Emily's ear. "I am going to fuck you until

you can pull a train through that tight pussy of yours." Harry said, softly. "Oh Harry,

Fuck me! Make me lose my virginity. But use protection. It is too risky." Said Emily,

in a slutty tone. "Condoms on my dear. Start the sucking!" Harry whipped out his massive

12" cock and slapped her on the face. She smiled and started sucking. She is rather good,

thought Harry. Harry started letting out very light moans.

"Okay babe, Show me those perfect tits of yours. They are so hot." moaned Harry.

"Sure thing. You are the boss!" Said Emily winking. With Emily being a first year,

her tits were not the biggest, but they were hot. They were size b and plump.

Harry started squeezing them. He carresed the tits with his soft, warm, and wet

hands. Emily moaned and realized she was very wet. "Oh Harry, leave my tits alone

and put your massive cock in my virgin pussy." Harry pulled off the girls pants

and then panties. This revealed a hot, wet pussy. Harry was ready. He was prepared

to stick it in.

Harry slid his cock into Emily's pussy while she let out a scream of mild pain.

"I know it hurts, but it will be awesome in the end." Harry was quite right, besides

the mild amount of blood and tightness, she started letting out moans of pleasure.

"Oh Harry, fuck me harder. This is awesome Harry." Moaned Emily. "Sure thing"

Harry obeyed and began thrusting harder, creating the sound of someone running in

flipflops. "Oh Harry yes! Keep going Harry! Don't stop! Fuck Don't stop!"

Harry continued to obey.

This went on for about 7 more minutes until Harry burst in the condom. Harry

used his wand and cleaned up the blood on the bed. "This time next week Harry?"

Asked Emily. "No, I will have to wipe your mind now. Obliviate!" Harry cleared

Everything that just happened from Emily's mind. Harry flew The Smasher and

let Emily return to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The proffessors wife

Harry spent the next week assisting in classes at the school, Harry met every

girl he saw and became best friends with them. Then one day, Harry ran into

his old friend, Luna Lovegood. She was of coure married to a proffessor

at the school. Harry and Luna loved to catch up with each other. After all, it

has been years since they last talked to each other. Harry felt a sensation,

this was who he needed to fuck.

"Hey Luna, wanna smash?" Said Harry. "Yes Harry Potter, But I warn you,

I'm not a virgin." Said Luna. Harry hesitated for a second but realized

he wanted to fuck Luna for years. "It doesn't matter Luna, You have a really

hot body that I wanna fuck." said Harry.

Harry and Luna head down to the smasher and fly it into the air. Harry

parked it in the sky a bit higher this time, so Luna's husband wouldn't see

anything. "Okay Luna, are you ready for this? Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Said Harry. "Yes Harry, fuck me with your massive cock." Said Luna dreamily.

Harry whipped out his long hard wizard cock and lightly hit Luna in the face.

"Here you go, enjoy." Said Harry. Luna instantly wrapped her round, moist lips

around Harry's dick. Harry could tell Luna was loving every single minute of it.

She sucked harder and faster every second until she appeared to be a blur.

"I'm close!" Moaned Harry.

Luna stopped and took of her shirt. She had no bra on. Harry found her size

to be about a size b. But they were big and round. Luna proceeded to take

off her pants and her panties. She was every bit as wet as Emily, if not wetter.

She gave Harry a seductive wink and spread her legs on the bed.

Harry had no hesitation sticking his cock inside Luna. She was very tight.

Harry for a second thought that Luna was lying about not being a virgin, but

he remembered Ginny being way less tight their first time. So Harry assumed

that Luna's husband had a small cock.

Harry began thrusting faster and faster. Luna was letting out all kinds of

moans. Once Harry was at maximum speed, he heard a loud scream. "FUCK HARRY!

I'M GONNA CUM! IM GONNA FUCKING CUM! AAAAUGGGHHHH!" Luna squirt all over the

place. Her and Harry began licking up the mess that she made. After the mess

was cleaned up, Luna went back to Harry's cock and sucking it as hard as possible.

Harry was near ready to burst as soon as she started sucking. After about a

minute, Harry bursted all over Luna's face. Harry got up and started licking

up all his cum off of Luna. "Spit it in my mouth Harry." Said Luna. Harry

Obeyed. He spit his hot we cum into Luna's mouth, who swished it around and

swallowed. Harry hastily cleaned up the mess and put his clothes back on.

The Smasher was landed in the forest again, but Harry didn't wipe Luna's

mind. He was sure he was going to bang her again. Luna gave Harry a seductive

wink as she left him. Harry realized for the first time, not all the time the

virgins are the best. Luna was as tight as a virgin but she wasn't one.


End file.
